gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Howard NX-25
|related = Mallard Stuntplane Alpha-Z1 |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Howard NX-25. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer Vintage (needles) Nokota (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer Howard |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = howard |handlingname = HOWARD |textlabelname = HOWARD |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = howard |exhaustacceleration = howard |idle = howard |deceleration = howard |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Howard NX-25 is a fixed-wing aircraft released as part of the Smuggler's Run update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The Howard was originally included as a mission-only vehicle. However, as of the Howard NX-25 Week, commencing September 26th, it became available for purchase for all players. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Howard NX-25 is a stunt plane strongly based on the , seen in the overal design and the cabin positioning. The most notable features are the large spinner and the rudder shape, reminiscent of few Sukhoi aerobatic planes. The vehicle is prominently painted in a primary color, with the wings painted in a secondary color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Howard NX-25 seems to perform similarly, if not identical, to the Alpha-Z1. However, it is not as fast as the aforementioned plane, but makes up for its general handling when landing it, especially due to its raised front gear. The durability of the Howard is quite low, being a very fragile plane that will almost always either loose a wing or explode upon impacting a street lamp or any other movable obstacle compared to other planes which will often plow through with damage and loose speed. Armor upgrades will do little to nothing to help with its damage resistance. The plane's handling, especially when upgraded, is very responsive, sometimes too responsive - the plane's ability to roll can be excessive and can sometimes cause the player to lose control when leveling out the plane immediately, so care must be taken when doing so. While its take off speed is among the fastest, if not the fastest, with engine upgrades for planes in the game. One disadvantage of this plane is its horrible braking distance before coming to a complete stop when landing which is worsened noticeably by engine upgrades so careful planning about where one lands if not on a runway is highly recommended. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Howard-NX25-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement of the Howard NX-25. Howard-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Howard NX-25 on Elitás Travel. Howard-NX25-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Howard NX-25 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions, used to perform exciting stunts around the state to reveal the location of the cargo. Howard-GTAO-front.PNG|A custom Howard NX-25 during a Steal Cargo mission (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $1,296,750 or for $975,000 (after completing 27 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small aircraft. Changes Trivia General *The aircraft's name is a reference to , the main user of the Hughes H-1 Racer, while NX-25 is another reference to the plane's registration numberhttps://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/8e/1c/d88e1c663f6a5526c26d1cfc8ce2e9f9.jpg. See Also *Stuntplane - A stunt plane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Mallard - Another stunt plane in Grand Theft Auto V. *Alpha-Z1 - Another stunt plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online in the same update. References Navigation }}es:Howard NX-25 pl:Howard NX-25 de:Howard NX-25 (V) ru:Howard NX-25 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Small Aircraft